


Youth

by withoutwingsx



Series: Victuuri Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Graphic Sexual Content, Not underage sex, Older Yuuri, Pining Viktor, Sexual Growth, Underage Kissing, Underage Viktor, Underage sexual content, VictUuri, babysitter, babysitter Yuuri, explores adolescent sexuality, infatuated viktor, lusting viktor, masurbation, underage lusting, underage masturbation mentioned, viktuuri, younger Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Viktor is 7 when he first meets Yuuri. A short exploration of adolescent Viktor as he grows, and as his love for his babysitter grows and changes.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mentions of underage lusting and underage masturbation, both non-graphic.

Viktor is 7 when he first meets Yuuri. He looks nervous, shaking his father’s hand, before turning to where Viktor perches on the couch, a big smile on his face. 

 

“Hi Viktor, I’m Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you!” Viktor’s eyes roam, noting Yuuri is taller than him, and a little chubby. He looks like he’d give good hugs, but Viktor hasn’t decided whether he likes Yuuri enough yet or not. 

 

“Hi.” Viktor keeps his arms crossed but smiles a little smile, flushing at the grin he receives in return. Yuuri’s eyes are dark brown and big, framed by pretty lashes. Yuuri is pretty in general, and Viktor has decided he likes Yuuri. He holds out a hand, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to understand. Viktor rolls his eyes and grabs his babysitter’s hand in his own, dragging him towards the direction of his room. “Bye dad.” He calls out behind him and doesn’t bother to wait for a reply, pulling Yuuri up the stairs and down the hall until they reach his room.

 

“This is my room.” Viktor announces. 

 

“It’s nice.” Yuuri says and Viktor nods proudly. 

 

“I know.” He points at the door on one of his walls. “That’s my closet.” He says and then points at his toy box. “And those are my toys.”

 

“Do you want to play?” Yuuri asks and Viktor thinks for a second. 

 

“Not right now.” He replies, settling on his bed and dragging Yuuri next to him. “Let’s play a game. I’ll ask you questions and you have to answer okay?”

 

“Okay?” Yuuri looks surprised and Viktor feels smug. 

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I’m 13.” Yuuri says and Viktor nods.

 

“I’m 7 but I’m turning 8.” He says proudly. “I’m tall for my age though, and everyone thinks I’m 10.”

 

“That’s nice.” Yuuri smiles and Viktor preens. Viktor asks Yuuri more questions and Yuuri answers, which makes Viktor happy. Yuuri asks some questions about his little brother which Viktor doesn’t really want to answer, but he likes Yuuri and Yuuri’s smile, so he does anyways. And when the baby cries and Yuuri has to go get him from the crib, Viktor doesn’t complain too much. He doesn’t want Yuuri to think he’s annoying. 

 

After dinner and the baby is put to bed, Viktor gets under his sheets without complaint, and Yuuri reads to him. It’s something Viktor hasn’t done in years, he’s not little anymore, but with Yuuri it’s okay.

 

That is the first day Viktor meets Yuuri, and he has decided from that moment forward that Yuuri is his.

 

Every Saturday Yuuri comes over. Soon summer begins and suddenly Yuuri is gone, and Viktor is upset. But once school is back, Yuuri is back and Viktor hugs him tightly and won’t let go for a whole 10 minutes.

 

“Don’t you ever leave again!” Yuuri laughs and hugs him back.

 

“I can’t promise that, but I promise if I leave I’ll come back eventually!” He says and Viktor huffs. 

 

“Pinky promise.” He demands.

 

Viktor turns 9 on Christmas Day. Yuuri comes over the next day with a present. It’s small, just a pretty purple hairband that sparkles when the light hits it, but it’s Viktor’s favorite color and he loves it. He knows how much Yuuri loves his hair, too, and he wears it proudly whenever Yuuri comes over.

 

Soon it’s summer again but this year Yuuri doesn’t leave. The baby is older, and Viktor has to share Yuuri more and more and it’s frustrating. Viktor doesn’t want to share Yuuri and sometimes he could even say he hates his little brother.

 

He cries too much, he whines and he distracts Yuuri all the time. But Yuuri always says sorry, and always makes sure to play with Viktor even when the baby is there, so Viktor never gets mad at Yuuri. He could never be mad at Yuuri. 

 

Yakov gets married when Viktor is 10. Lilia is tall and her face is puckered like she just sucked on lemons, but she always compliments Viktor and she likes Yurio so Viktor is okay with it. They move to a bigger house on a bigger street, and soon Viktor learns that they now live in the same neighborhood as Yuuri, which makes Viktor happy.

 

One day when he’s riding his bike, Yura at home with Lilia, he sees Yuuri sitting at the park, sitting on the swingset with a girl who has dark brown hair and tan skin. He bikes over, wanting to say hi but when he walks up to Yuuri he feels oddly nervous, and for the first time in a while he feels uncertain.

 

Yuuri smiles a big smile, and returns Viktor’s hug, introducing him to the girl, Yuuko. Viktor tries to be nice, but Yuuri’s smile is too bright towards the girl, and Viktor feels like he wants to cry. 

Especially when he walks away, back to his bike, and he hears the girl ask “who was that.”

 

“Oh, a kid I babysit.” Yuuri replies and Viktor feels his heart break a little.

 

When Viktor turns 12 he’s afraid that his father will get rid of Yuuri, that they won’t need a babysitter anymore. But Yakov takes one look at Viktor, with his long hair and his pouted lips and his sparkly pink tracksuit from the girls side of the store, and frowns. 

 

“Do you really think I would leave you alone with Yura. He’s 6. You can’t even take care of yourself much less a child.” Viktor smiles and hugs his father and can’t think of anything but the fact that he still gets to see Yuuri every week.

 

And when Yuuri cooks them dinner which Yura is playing with toys in the living room, and Viktor sits on the counter and watches Yuuri stir the pasta, Viktor feels like his heart might explode. 

 

When Viktor turns 14 he knows he’s pretty. Before Yuuri comes over every Saturday afternoon, he brushes his hair, and pinches his cheeks like the women in the movies do. He wears his favorite clothes that ride up a little when he lifts his arms because Yuuri is 20, and he doesn’t have a girlfriend and Viktor knows that Viktor’s pretty, everyone says so.

 

He knows he looks too old for his own good, and too much like a girl. He sees the way men who are as old as Yakov look at him when he walks home from school. He doesn’t like the way they watch him walk, but if it was Yuuri he wouldn’t mind at all. Viktor thinks about Yuuri a lot.

 

So when Yuuri walks in, greeting his father with a firm handshake, Viktor stretches out on the couch, his hair splayed out behind him and his shirt just high enough that his flat stomach peeks out. He pretends to read the book he holds in his hands, but out of the corner of his eyes he’s watching Yuuri. Yuuri steps in the living room and sees Viktor, and he smiles a soft fond smile.

 

He doesn’t freeze, or glance up and down Viktor’s body like Viktor desperately wants him to. Instead, he looks at him like he’s a child. And it makes Viktor want to cry.

 

“Hi Viktor.” Yuuri calls and Viktor pretends to be distracted from his book, fluttering his eyelashes and tilting his head just so. 

 

“Oh, hi Yuuri,” he says and smiles sweetly. “How are you?”

 

Viktor is 15, and all he can think about is Yuuri. The way his arms fit around his waist just so when they hug, how Viktor presses his head in the junction between his shoulder and hair, and how everything smells just like Yuuri. Yuuri had forgotten his hoodie, and Viktor has been playing a mental game with himself, staring at where it’s folded over one of the dining room chairs, begging for him to come grab it.

 

Viktor likes to think he has self control, but when it comes to Yuuri, he feels like he’s barely hanging onto his threads of sanity. He grabs the jacket and peels off to his room, locking the door behind him and turning on his fan to the loudest setting.

 

He peels off his clothes until he’s wearing nothing, and then pulls on the hoodie, sitting down in his bed and breathing in the soft smell of Yuuri. The hoodie is soft against his bare skin, and it feels good. He lies back, and lets his hands brush down his body, sliding them underneath the piece of clothing.

 

He imagines it’s Yuuri, brushing his fingertips across his abdomen, the pads of his fingers gently passing over his nipples and dancing circles across his hips.

 

Later, after he’s cleaned up, lying there in his bed still only dressed in Yuuri’s hoodie, he tries not to feel the guilt that sometimes overwhelms him after he’s used thoughts of Yuuri to find release.

 

Other boys at school are horny all the time, they brag. They just always are, they don’t need anything to just want the feeling of flesh on flesh, pleasure. But Viktor doesn’t feel that way, ever, unless it comes to Yuuri. Yuuri sends want shivering down his spine, and Viktor has to rein himself in when it’s just them, sitting next to each other on the couch, Viktor resting his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. Viktor has to pretend he doesn’t want to pin Yuuri down, and rub against him, to bite Yuuri’s pink lips and have Yuuri’s hands on him, in him. 

 

Viktor is 15, and he’s in love with his babysitter, mentally and physically. 

 

When the next summer ends Yuuri leaves with it. He goes off to graduate school, and this time it’s further away, unlike the years before when he went to college locally and still came over every Saturday night. But Viktor is 16 now, and Yura is 10, and technically Viktor knows they have no need for a babysitter. He’s surprised that his father had even allowed it until now.

 

Viktor is lonely, and school is boring. He has school friends, sure, and many people who desire his affections. He finds notes from girls in his locker, and roses from boys on his desk, but he never feels the way about them that he does for Yuuri, the way Yuuri’s attention makes him light up inside. 

 

He texts Yuuri a lot, and Yuuri always replies, even when it’s 2 AM and Viktor’s message says only “I miss you.” He knows Yuuri is probably just humoring him, as Yuuri is possibly the nicest person Viktor’s ever met, but Viktor doesn’t stop sending messages.

 

Viktor becomes friends with Yuuko, and he doesn’t miss Yuuko’s knowing look when Viktor’s face lights up every time he gets a text from Yuuri. Yuuko braids Viktor’s hair, and paints his nails, and does his makeup, and it’s like having a big sister. She’s nice and sweet and engaged to her boyfriend of four years, and Viktor feels guilty for the way he used to glare at her when he was younger and jealous. 

 

One day while they watch the Notebook and eat popcorn, as Viktor smears sparkly eyeshadow over her lids and pinks on her cheeks, Yuuko mentions Yuuri. 

 

“You should tell him,” she says and Viktor blushes. “You should tell him you’re in love with him.”

 

“I know.” Viktor replies and continues what he’s doing, only stopping when Yuuko grabs his hands and makes him meet her eyes.

 

“He loves you in his own way.” She continues and Viktor feels sadness creep up from where it always rests, pushed back and hidden right behind his heart.

 

“Not the way I want.” He says and he doesn’t know if it’s the movie, or the eyeshadow, or the pitying look in Yuuko’s eyes, but tears well in his own. Yuuko pulls him into a hug and Viktor lets the tears roll down his face and smear on her shirt.

 

“He won’t know unless you tell him.” Is her soft reply, but even the idea sends fingers of fear down his spine, and Viktor sighs. 

 

“I know.” He says and wipes his tears away, sitting back and picking up the blush again. “I know.”

 

It’s summer and Yuuri is back, and Viktor is over at Yuuko’s, both of them with pink sparkly nail polish on and watching the Bachelor with horrified interest. The door opens, and they both look up to see Yuuri walking in, smiling at Yuuko but looking at Viktor with surprise. “Hi you two.” He says and Viktor blushes pink, waving shyly back, embarrassed by his baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt.

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuko waves from where she sits, her head resting on Viktor’s lap, her nails in the air drying. “I’d get up and hug you but my nail polish is still wet.”

 

“I can see that.” Yuuri sounds like he’s amused, and Viktor tries to push away the burning in his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach. “Viktor.” The way Yuuri says his name in itself is Viktor’s sexuality. “You look good.”

 

“Thanks.” Viktor is demure, and can’t do much of anything besides glow pink and stare at his drying nails with fake interest. 

 

It is the middle of the summer and Viktor is going to see a movie with Yuuri and Yuuko and her fiance. Technically Yuuko invited him but Viktor can’t get the stupid idea of ‘double date’ out of his head.

 

They choose a horror movie which must be a joke because the idea of sitting next to Yuuri in a movie theater is suspenseful enough as is. Viktor sits between Yuuko and Yuuri, and Yuuko pecks him on the cheek and whispers in his ear and Viktor tries not to watch Yuuri too much out of the corner of his eye. He wants to ignore Yuuri’s arm on the arm rest, his hand which is screaming for Viktor’s own, the way his eyes widen when something happens on screen and the way he laughs, his lips parting and the flash of white teeth.

 

Something leaps out at them from the screen and Viktor shrieks, grabbing onto Yuuri’s arm without thinking. Yuuri laughs and fondly nudges Viktor’s shoulder, and suddenly everything is okay. The nervousness dissipates and Viktor remembers that this is Yuuri, the same man he’s known for nine years, the same boy who used to reprimand Viktor for leaving his shoes out and tuck him into bed. 

 

“Sorry.” Viktor giggles and releases Yuuri’s arm, noting how Yuuri’s gaze lingers on Viktor’s smile. Viktor knows he must look like a sight, with his hair messy and haloed around his face, his lips chapped and his eyes wide. Yuuri breaks his gaze and smiles, looking at the screen again.

 

“It’s okay,” he says, and Viktor can feel something has changed. 

 

Yuuri walks Viktor home from Yuuko’s house, and comes in for a bit, saying hello to his father and Lilia, patting Yura on the head who tackles Yuuri in a hug when he sees him.

 

“How was the movie?” Lilia asks Viktor after Yuuri leaves, and Viktor swears he can see a twinkle in her eyes. 

 

Viktor is 17 and he cuts his hair. He hasn’t told anyone what he’s doing, and he sits there in the salon chair nervously biting his lip. The hair dresser looks mournful as she shaves the underneath, and chops the length, silvery strands falling to the floor. 

 

He pays but doesn’t glance for too long in the mirror, waiting until he gets home, the house dark, everyone out and about. He sits in his bedroom and stares in the mirror, noting the way his hair falls and covers one eye, the way it makes him look older, more like a man. His shoulders are broad, he’s tall now, taller than Yakov, probably taller than Yuuri. Last time he had seen Yuuri Viktor was still thin and lithe. Now he’s filled out more, his arms bigger from time spent in the gym, time spent swimming at the pool and playing football at school. 

 

When they came back from winter break the coach had spotted Viktor, awkward now because of his extra height, and asked him to come to tryouts. Viktor was never one for sports, but the way it felt to run across the the field, darting out of the way of the other players, launching himself across the white line in the grass, it was exhilarating. 

 

Yuuri would be back in a month, and Viktor felt older now, with his short hair and his broad shoulders and his long legs. Viktor felt like maybe he could be on the same level as Yuuri.

 

Yuuko texts him the night Yuuri arrives, and Viktor pushes down the urge to sprint to his house, to wrap Yuuri is his arms, and pull his now-smaller form to his chest. Instead he waits until the next day, until Yuuri texts him, telling him he’s going over to Yuuko’s, that Viktor should come. 

 

Yuuri opens the door when Viktor knocks and freezes, his eyes wandering up until they meet Viktor’s. Yuuri is definitely shorter than Viktor now, and Viktor feels a shot of pleasure at the way Yuuri’s eyes widen, and glance quickly up and and down Viktor’s body again.

 

“Hi.” Viktor purrs, and Yuuri’s face is red now, and Viktor feels a rush. He pulls Yuuri into a hug, chuckling and leaning his head close to Yuuri’s ear. “Look’s like I’m the taller one now.” Viktor huffs, and Yuuri shivers deliciously into the hug. Viktor pretends, pretends like he doesn’t want to keep his arms wrapped around Yuuri for eternity and releases him, walking towards the living room. Yuuri is frozen there in the doorway for a minute, and Viktor feels smug.

 

Yuuri and Viktor see a lot of each other over summer. They go to the beach, sometimes with Yuuko, sometimes just the two of them. Something is different now, the chemistry between them has shifted, and to Viktor it’s as if the air is charged with electricity. But Yuuri seems oblivious, innocent, unaware of how his own eyes linger on Viktor’s lips, the way his touches press firmer against Viktor’s skin. 

 

It’s the night before Yuuri leaves again, and they are sitting on the beach, the sun sinking below the horizon. Yuuri is laughing, and Viktor’s eyes shamelessly drink him in. Yuuri leans closer, his eyes meeting Viktor’s and the feeling of want is so strong that Viktor can’t push it down. He closes the distance, his lips pressing against Yuuri’s own, and for a scary second Yuuri’s lips are lifeless beneath his own.

 

But then a spark of electricity flies between them, and suddenly Yuuri’s lips are moving and Viktor feels warmth shoot from his head down to his toes. Yuuri’s lips are soft, and his tongue is smooth as Viktor licks into his mouth with gentle but firm strokes, and Viktor’s hands creep underneath Yuuri’s t-shirt, his fingers caressing up Yuuri’s chest.

 

Yuuri moans, and Viktor deepens the kiss, one hand tangling in Yuuri’s hair, tilting his head and feeling desperation rock him from his core. Everything is too intense, the feeling of Yuuri underneath his hands, the feeling of Yuuri’s lips on his own, and small noises Yuuri makes.

And then Yuuri pulls back, his eyes wide, his lips red and wet and parted just slightly. He looks shocked, surprised, and uncomfortable, and Viktor knows it was never meant to be this simple.

Yuuri leaves and Viktor is not surprised, but it still hurts.

 

He doesn’t hear from Yuuri for a while, and Yuuko’s smile is sad, and Viktor tries to forget. He throws himself into football, into swimming, into schoolwork. It’s his last year of highschool, and he has to make sure his grades are good if he wants to get into a good college. It’s Yuuri’s last year too, at grad school, and soon he’ll be back again, and Viktor still doesn’t know where they stand.

 

But it’s Viktor’s fault, he knows, for rushing, for not having self control. But he can’t find it in himself to regret it, the feeling of Yuuri’s lips on his own still lingering, a distant but treasured memory.

Soon it’s winter break, and it’s his 18th birthday. Yuuko takes him out to dinner the day after, when the Christmas day rush has calmed, and Viktor doesn’t feel too surprised when Yuuri shows up.

 

Yuuri’s smile is nervous, and his body position is stiff, but he walks Viktor home from Yuuko’s after dinner, and stops him before they reached Viktor’s front door.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t messaged you.” Yuuri won’t meet his eyes but it’s okay.

 

“I know it’s my fault.” Viktor says, and his voice isn’t hurt or sad, it’s understanding. Yuuri finally meets his eyes, and they scream of acceptance. And suddenly everything is okay. 

 

“I, I was surprised.” Yuuri said, “and it felt wrong. You were still 17 and I felt like I was taking advantage of you but,” Yuuri’s eyes are warm, and his hands are warmer when he grabs Viktors. “I want this.” Yuuri says and Viktor smiles.

 

“I’ve wanted this forever,” he says nervously and Yuuri’s smile is knowing. 

 

“I know.” Yuuri says and Viktor grins. 

 

“I was never one for subtlety.” He says and Yuuri nods. 

 

“That’s one of the things I love about you.” This time when they kiss it isn’t desperate, or rushed, and Viktor tries to pour out everything he feels into it. Yuuri’s bright smile when they part is worth it, worth anything and everything, and Viktor feels as if he is the happiest he’s ever been.

 

Viktor is 19 and Yuuri has been back from grad school for a more than a year. Viktor’s taking classes at the local college for the third semester in a row, and Yuuri works at the architecture firm across the street. They eat lunch together sometimes on campus. Yuuri is just as beautiful as ever, his hair slicked back for work, his clothes pressed and neat, his eyes bright under a pair of blue glasses. 

 

Viktor is 21, with short silver hair, a college degree, a poodle and a house and a gold ring on one finger.

 

And Yuuri is finally his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This was actually based off a dream I had while napping, and while the dream was much weirder and made much less sense, it gave me the idea for this.  
> You can find me on tumblr at withoutwingsx or on twitter at withoutwingsxxx.  
> I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
